disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Summer with the Royals Episodes
This is the list of Summer with the Royals Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 0pt 0pt 1em 1em; border: 1px solid rgb(23, 23, 23); border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 90%;" |- | bgcolor="Orange" |Title | bgcolor="Orange" |# | bgcolor="Orange" |Description |- |Back in Order |001 | Alena feels sheepish about her acts, and helps rebuild the camp back to its original form. |- |An Outlook for the Camp |002 | While helping Elliot with his cabinet, Adalyne stumbles upon a book that tells a prophecy of the camp’s future. |- |Doc n’ Daughter Date |003 | Doc takes Alena out for a daddy-daughter date when Alena starts to miss her father. |- |Missing “Assistants” |004 | The Mad Hatter’s “assistants” go missing, so he, the March Hare, and Alice help him find them. |- |Figure Eight |005 | When Bashful is made fun of for ice skating, and Adalyne’s fear of falling keeps her from ice skating; the two team up so that Bashful proves ice skating is great, and that Adalyne can ice skate with confidence. |- |Little John Red |006 | Little John and Little Red start acting weird around each other, and Alena wonders why. |- |Adalyne’s In Charge |007 | Adalyne gets put in charge to watch the dwarf cottage while the dwarfs are out to work. |- |Surprise Scavenger Hunt |008 | Doc plans a scavenger hunt for Teddy and Adalyne. |- |A Spark Still Left |009 | Alena discovers that she still has little of her fire bending powers left, and seeks the help from the Three Good Fairies to drain her blood from it for good. |- |The Rainy Day |010 | Alena and her friends make the most out of a rainy day. |- |Sacrificial Fate |011 | As Adalyne reads more into the prophecy, she realizes that she will soon have to make a big sacrifice, and worries for the future. |- | Lessons in Etiquette |012 | Snow White and Alice try to teach some table manners to a stubborn Little Red when Little John asks her to a fancy restaurant. |- |Dwarfette |013 | When Elliot is angry at the dwarfs, he creates a female dwarf named Dwarfette, and uses the dwarfs’ affections for her to do his bidding, not even knowing it could cause problems between the dwarfs, and could break Juliette, Adalyne, and Gretel’s hearts. |- |Voice of Reason |014 | Adalyne overhears Bashful singing and wants to do a duet with him, but her stage fright keeps her from asking him. |- |Beyond the Woods |015 | Alena and Adalyne discover a hidden tribe village deeper in the woods that runs on music. |- |Defying Gravity |016 | Elpheba has a job to capture Alena, but worries about Glinda. |- |A Rip in Time |017 | Alena and her friends discover that Maleficent has sent her minions to try to hurt her past-self, so she bands with Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Adalyne, and Little Red to save her past before it gets corrupted. |- |Sweetheart Ball |018 | Robin Hood tries to work up the courage to ask out Alena to the Sweetheart ball, but is worried he might mess up. |- |The Return of Dwarfette |019 | Dwarfette returns, but becomes insanely jealous of Bashful and Adalyne’s relationship. |- |Autumn Draws Near |020 | As the days of Royals Camp count down, Alena decides to do something incredibly fun with the whole camp. |- |I See it Clearly |021 | Alena learns about the Final Battle Prophecy, and spreads the word to prepare. |- |Final Day and Final Battle (Part 1) |022 | On the last day of Royals Camp, the villains and heroes are finally ready to face off in a final battle. |- |Final Day and Final Battle (Part 2) |023 | To keep the Royals and Renegades from fighting against each other, Adalyne and Elpheba realize that they have a sacrifice to make. Category:Episodes Category:Episode List Category:Lists Category:Summer with the Royals Category:Pages by StormieCreater